Nueva vida, Nuevas aventuras
by Irene Etsuko
Summary: 3 años después del mundial, ellas aparecerán para poner aprueba los linajes de cada una de ellas, pero también pondrán aprueba sobre todo su corazón... 4 años escondiéndose, pero aun así no es suficiente, los lazos familiares se hacen presentes al mostrar compasión ante la amenaza, pero ¿Que pasa cuando la raza mas antigua de los primeros humanos vuelvan a las vidas de estos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, cambie algunas cosas de Vampire Academy, y agregue algunas cosas de los libros y la película, espero que les guste **

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead, y los de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, claro que tambien pondre mis OC :) Espero que les guste **

LIN POV:

Supongo que has escuchado sobre los famosos "vampiros" ¿no?, bueno si no déjame decirte que es, espectro o cadáver que, según cree el vulgo de ciertos países, va por las noches a chupar poco a poco la sangre de los vivos hasta matarlos, bueno no todos somos así ¿sabes?, a decir verdad, los humanos vienen de nosotros, somos sus ancestros, si cierto, tenemos colmillos y bebemos sangre, si pero no de la manera en la que tanto te asusta, o bueno no al menos no yo, déjame explicarte, hace años, la humanidad se creó y con ella nosotros, fueron 26, los originales, de ahí se redujeron a 13, y estos crearon 13 familias, Los Antiguos, así nos llaman, aunque también hay Antiguos "sin realeza" en si somos los engendradores de la raza humana, hoy en día solo quedamos muy pocos Antiguos, cuando un antiguo tiene descendencia con un humano "que es la mayoría" (un ejemplo claro es el de mi tía y el de mi primo), mi tía es una antigua, tuvo a mi primo, Satoru, él aunque no lo sepa tiene sangre de Antiguo en sus venas, él también tiene el don de los elementos, solo que no lo sabe, hace miles de años eso pasaba, ahora, los humanos no pueden despertar fácilmente su lado elemental, nos ocultamos de los humanos y de la otra raza que es una amenaza, a esos los puedes llamar como quieras Vampiros, Asesinos, esos son los de tus pesadillas, de los que verdaderamente te tienes que cuidar, para nuestra desgracia su número va en aumento y con ello arrastran además, cuando se "transforman" se borra todo rastro de humanidad y sentimientos antes obtenidos, nosotros los llamamos "Inmortales" porque en si eso es lo que son, ellos son los únicos inmortales, los Antiguos morimos, no asesinados ni nada, la edad es lo que nos mata, no hemos durado más de 100 años, crecemos y morimos junto con los humanos, los Antiguos nacemos con un don, el control de los 4 elementos, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire, cuando nacemos automáticamente esos dones los heredamos, nos curamos rápido, pero en realidad esos son nuestros únicos poderes, no somos malos, o bueno al menos no la mayoría, en cambio los inmortales, ellos si tienes fuerzas sobrenaturales, no envejecen pero el don de los 4 elementos se quita cuando te conviertes y tienes una velocidad impresionante, hay 2 formas de convertirte, la primera es asesinando a un Antiguo que se podría decir que es por voluntad propia, ya que ninguno d los Antiguos nos arriesgaríamos a atacar y menos a un humano ya que nos descubrirían, y la segunda a la fuerza, esto por lo general es por la cual la mayoría de los Antiguos desaparecen, para esto, necesitan morir con la sangre de in Inmortal dentro de ellos.

¿Recuerdan las 13 familias?, bueno actualmente son 12, la última, la familia Ivanovich fue exterminada de la faz de la tierra por los Inmortales, desagraciadamente ese es el por qué nuestro número se reduce, había familias que eran casi imposibles de matar ya que son demasiados, entre ellas Ivanshkov, Szelsky, Zeklos, etc. Pero hay otras familias que estamos en la mira de los Inmortales por ser pocos, como por ejemplo, los Badica, los Drozdov y mi familia, los Dragomir…

Los Dragomir éramos una familia grande a nuestros comienzos, con el tiempo nos fueron exterminando, mis padres, Jorge y Etsuko Dragomir, mi hermano Angel Dragomir y yo éramos los últimos de nuestro linaje, hasta el día del incidente, un carro choco con nosotros, mi amiga Lissa estaba ahí, salió disparada de lado al momento del accidente, no recuerdo más, solo recuerdo ver el rostro de Lissa llorando, pero mi familia no lo logro…

Desde ese día, mi vida cambio, herede el título de mi familia como la última del Linaje Dragomir, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, mi mejor amiga Lissa comenzaba a percibir muchas cosas, desde ese día ella y yo nos conectamos, no tengo la menor idea pero se sus pensamientos, puedo saber en dónde está, todo, pero ella conmigo no, cuando me entere que iba a ser seleccionada para las sucesora de la Reina no pude más y empecé a crear un plan para escapar, desde ese día huimos de la corte real con la ayuda de Victor Dashvok padre de Natalie (otra de mis amigas) y prima de Lissa, Avery, Mia y las hermanas de todas nos siguieron desde ahí las 10 tomamos nuestro camino, pero hace unos días nos enteramos que atacaron una casa en Montana, la casa Badica eliminando a 15 Antiguos, nos mudamos a Japón, una ciudad pequeña, la cuidad Inazuma, ahí mi primo y mi tía nos brindaron su apoyo y nos dieron un lugar para comer y vivir mientras el peligro pasaba, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían…

Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Linette Dragomir, soy la última descendiente del Linaje Dragomir y heredera del trono de los Antiguos y junto con eso también soy fugitiva junto con mis amigas de los Antiguos Reales y de los Inmortales desde hace 4 años con el peligro de que otra cosa en mi vida llegue a pasar

¿Qué bonita juventud verdad?

**Bueno ese es el prologo, espero que se les haga interesante y sigan leyendo, pronto subiré el capitulo 1, gracias por leer, comenten, den ideas y tomatazos también se aceptan XD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Nueva Escuela

_**Hola! Bueno este es el capitulo 1, espero que les guste, alguna sugerencia, idea o tomatazo XD dejen reviews para saber su opinión **_

_**Bueno aquí vamos:**_

_**Aclaro los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son míos, le pertenecen a Level-5, y los personajes conocidos de Vampire Academy le pertenecen a Richelle Mead, y míos OC son solo míos. **_

NORMAL POV:

Lin corrió hasta que se encontró con sus amigas

Lissa: ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto y asentí

Natalie: Bien chicas creo que tenemos más problemas que los normales, necesitamos escondernos y podríamos usar a tu primo como un buen camuflaje en su escuela

Lin: No lo creo, no sé si lo recuerdes pero ahí hay Antiguos

Avery: ¿Qué?

Lissa: No son de la realeza, o bueno, no al menos la mayoría

Mia: ¿Tenemos otra opción?

Natalie: Tal vez sea lo mejor

Las chicas terminaron de inscribirse y Endou se encontró con su prima y las demás en el camino

Lissa: Creímos que era lo mejor, para tenernos bajo camuflaje –dijo, Lissa, su verdadero nombre era Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Voda, es hermosa y cautivadora, ella es alta y delgada. Ella tenía una hermosa tez de piel pálida, ojos verde jade, y el pelo rubio platino

Endou: Yo también creo que es lo mejor, aunque van a convertir esta escuela en una escuela de vampiros

Natalie: Deja de decir esa palabra –dijo algo asustada –sabes perfectamente cómo nos sentimos acerca de la palabra con V –dijo haciendo con los dedos esa letra

Natalie Dashvok, era la prima de Lissa, Natalie era delgada y hermosa. Ella tenía de color negro azabache y el pelo largo y ojos azules. Su piel era pálida.

Lin: Nath hablas como si beber sangre fuera nuestra principal fuente de sustento –dijo inocentemente – No saben algo eso es exactamente lo que es –dijo burlonamente a lo que Natalie solo la empujo suavemente

Lin era una historia completamente diferente, su nombre completo era Linette Dragomir, es muy atractiva y tiene curvas, con pechos y caderas redondeadas, pero es el más chica en comparación con sus amigas, Natalie le ganaba po dedos, en cambio Lissa era mucho más grande, ella tiene el pelo largo y grueso, de color rojo brillante, ojos color miel que cambiaban y la piel ligeramente bronceada.

Avery: Déjala ya –dijo bromista, su nombre completo era Avery Lazar era delgada, su pelo era negro del color de la noche, su pelo era largo y ojos verdes jade parecidos a los de Lissa, su piel era bastante pálida

Lin: Oh bueno está bien –dijo volteando sus ojos a lo cual Avery la empujo -¿Qué hoy es el día mundial de empujar a Lin o qué? –pregunto está haciendo reír a todas

Mia: ¿Oigan y Roxanne y las demás? –pregunto, Mia Ozera, una chica de la estatura de Natalie, cabello rubio largo y rizado, ojos azules, al igual era un poco pálida

Liss: Se fue con Jill y las demás a la secundaria, querían conocerla antes de que las clases empezaran

Lin POV

Íbamos entrando a la escuela, menuda escuela, había 3 edificios, uno era de primaria, otro se secundaria y el ultimo de preparatoria donde nosotras teníamos que ir, Endou nos llevó a la dirección, donde nos dieron nuestros horarios, yo ya iba en 2do de prepa así que no era muy alentadora

Lin: Chicas ¿en verdad tenemos que ir?

Natalie: Fue una decisión de grupo Lin no hay opción

Lin: Saben perfectamente que haremos un escándalo y más si hay Antiguos aquí

Lissa: Tal vez pero los sabremos manejar

Mia: Liss tiene razón, no hemos sentido nada, ni siquiera a Antiguos reales

Lin: No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que estaba detrás de esos sentimientos, incluso ahora…

Lissa: No era nada, no lo recuerden

Avery: Oh por favor, eso fue hace 4 años

Natalie: Estamos más cubiertas que eso

Lin: Estoy hablando enserio chicas, no creo que venir aquí haga diferencia, nunca supimos que fue, y por eso no estoy segura ¿Qué tal si esa cosa o lo que sea sigue detrás de nosotras?

Mia: Nunca llegamos al punto de estar cara a cara con esa cosa, persona o lo que fuera

Lissa: Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes?

Lin: Me preocupo primero por ustedes, por cuidar sus espaldas, y veo que ustedes no se están preocupando lo suficiente por esta situación

Natalie: Lin, apenas son nuestros primeros pasos aquí, además sabemos que si pasa algo te tenemos a ti –dijo tratando de animarse

Lin: Se los diré de una vez, las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas como la última vez en la corte nos vamos aunque tenga que llevarlas a rastras hacia un avión donde no puedan encontrarnos ¿quedo claro?

Lissa, Natalie, Mia, Avery: Bien

Avery: Nosotras ya prometimos algo ahora te toca a ti

Lin: ¿Qué?

Lissa: Olvidemos todo como si el incidente del escape no hubiera pasado y mantengámonos fuera del radar, al menos de los Antiguos que hay aquí

Mia: Mantengámonos lo más lejos de ellos, lo más que podamos, si ellos avisan a los Antiguos reales iremos devuelta a la Corte

Lin: Bien –dije y ya se había acabado la primera hora, y fue cuando los vimos, los Antiguos no reales, parecían como cualquier otro estudiantes normales, nosotras sabíamos distinguir, entre humanos, Antiguos y por supuesto Inmortales - Bien, suerte chicas –dije mientras me dirigía al salón

Mire mi horario:

1ª clase Matemáticas 3

2ª clase Historia Prehispánica y Colonial de Japón

3ª clase Análisis Literario 1

4ª clase Física 1

Descanso

5ª clase Educación Física y Artística 2

6ª clase Lengua extranjera 3

7ª clase Orientación Vocacional 1

8ª clase Biología 1

Dios mío, era una tortura asegurada, me había tocado en el salón 4 "A" así que me dirigí, ya estaba en el salón y reconocí a Endou, bueno al menos tendría buena compañía, me hicieron escribir mi nombre

Profesor: Les presentare a una nueva compañera, su nombre es Linette Dragomir, a partir de hoy estudiara en esta escuela ¿De qué escuela vienes?

Lin: Vengo de la escuela San Vladimir

Profesor: Bueno siéntate atrás de Satoru Endou –dijo y Endou se paró –me dirigí a mi lugar

Cuando la clase se acabó Endou se volteo

Endou: ¿Cómo te va? –pregunto animadamente

Lin: Nada nuevo, solo que Lissa y Natalie me hicieron prometer que me mantendría "fuera del radar" – a lo que Endou rio

Endou: Sera un nuevo reto para su majestad Dragomir –dije y lo empuje suavemente

Lin: ¿Ya te he dicho que te odio? –dijo y asintió, vi a la chica Antigua entraba a mi salón

Endou: Camille Benedet –me miro extrañado -¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

Lin: No, pero es una antigua

Endou: Bien te tengo una muy mala noticia

Lin: ¿Cuál?

Endou: Tu peor pesadilla acaba de llegar –dijo y volta

Oh no! Lo que me faltaba el profesor de Matemáticas, Ayuma Miyasaki, él era mi maestro antes de que me fugara de la corte, servía como alimento para los Antiguos, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, pero ahora estaba segura de que si antes me odiaba ahora me detestaba, se entero de nuestro escape, pero aunque ahora me encontrara no seria capaz de acusarnos, pues les tiene miedo a los Antiguos

Me vio se le quedaron los ojos abiertos como platos de pura sorpresa y luego se le llenaron de burla cuando rodeo la habitación y se situó al lado de mi banca

Ayuma: Pero ¿Qué es esto?, nadie me había dicho que hoy tendríamos un potente invitado, Linette Dragomir ¡Que privilegio! –dijo son sarcasmo – Que generoso de tu parte dedicar un tiempo de tu atareado horario a compartir tus conocimientos con nosotros

Sentí que las mejillas de ardían, pero con un gran autocontrol (algo muy raro en mi) conseguí contenerme para no mandarlo al diablo, sin embargo estoy segura de que mi cara envió el mensaje porque me sonrió burlonamente, siguió con su clase, su clase se acabó y me pare de mi asiento en cuanto sonó el timbre azotando la puerta mientras salía.

Me salí, afortunadamente ya era la última clase así que me dirigí afuera

Lissa POV:

Natalie y yo estábamos caminando hacia los bebederos, vimos a los antiguos

Natalie: Sigue caminando –dijo y eso hice

Camille: ¿Qué se siente estar en la cima y volver al fondo? Pensé que tendrías más clase, no te gusta lo que digo ¿Qué harás al respecto?–me pregunto y divise una sombra atrás de ella, era Lin, tomo a Mia del hombro y la aparto de mi trayectoria, era tan chiquita que casi se cae

Lin: Ella tiene clase de verdad, no como tu pequeña Gap Kid

Camille: ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –le pregunto Camille furiosa

Lin cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho: ¿Te has perdido chiquita? La escuela primaria está del otro lado del campus –dijo con desprecio

Camille: No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo, nosotros somos la ley aquí, así que no se crean nada–dijo y Lin volvió a empujarla

Lin: Oops –dijo y la miro –Si tu vuelves a molestarnos a cualquiera de las cinco te partiré la cara, yo hare eso al respecto –dijo y se fue furiosa

Natalie la miro: Lin ¿Qué parte de mantenerse fuera del radar no entendiste?

Lin: Con decir Gracias era suficiente

Lissa: No era necesario –dije –Lo tenía bajo control

Lin: Si claro –dijo sarcásticamente –Si esa tipa se vuelve a acercar le romperé la cara

Liss: Olvidemos eso…

Jill: Liss, Nath, Lin –dijo y se me acerco, mi hermana Jillian Voda, su pelo era de color café normal pero tenía unos ojos verde jade como los míos, era algo pálida -¿Qué fue todo eso? –me pregunto

Lin: Unos antiguos que están en esta escuela y se creen los mejores del mundo

Jill: ¿Les dijeron que…?

Nathalie: No, y no debemos decírselos, si se enteran que somos las que se escaparon estaremos en serios problemas

Liss: ¿Dónde están las demás?

Roxanne: Aquí –dijo y me voltee ahí estaba mi prima Roxanne Dashvok, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, su cabello era de un color castaño claro –Saben que somos reales, será mejor mantener distancias

Mia: Solo evitemos usar la magia

Lin: Pero ellos la usaron, casi enfrente de todos –dijo molesta y apuntando un dedo acusador por donde se habían ido

Mia: Si –dijo bajando el brazo de Lin suavemente –pero eso no significa que nosotros haremos lo mismo, sobre todo tu que eres de elemento fuego, si les haces magia a ellos enfrente de humanos lo notaran y lo menos que debemos hacer es llamar la atención

Lin: Pero un poco de atención no hace daño –dijo y todas nos caímos al estilo anime, a Mia solo le salió una gotita

Mia: ¿Recuerdas el ataque? –Pregunto –No sé si los inmortales saben que nos fuimos de la corte, pero si lo saben no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta después del ataque, y nos estarán buscando

Jill: Solo usaremos la magia como arma, pero para protegernos a nosotras y a los demás ¿está claro? –pregunto y todas asentimos

Eso me hizo sentir algo de nostalgia, yo nunca me había especializado, en ningún elemento, por lo tanto no sabía muy bien cómo defenderme, Lin siempre había cuidado de mí, ella era algo parecido a mi guardaespaldas, aunque sola había agarrado el habito de practicar box y con una estaca practicar por mi cuenta

Erin: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo acercándose

Avery: ¿Estabas escuchando? –le pregunto y asintió, Erin Dashvok, hermana gemela de Roxanne y también hermana de Natalie, era también igual que Roxanne excepto en su cabello, el de ella era Rubio

Erin: Si

Ingrid, Abbigail: ¡Chicas! –gritaron exaltadas acercándose a nosotras

Mia: Ingrid ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Ingrid: Debemos cuidarnos –dijo agotada, Ingrid Ozera era una chica de la misma estatura que Natalie, con los ojos Azules como su hermana pero su cabello era de un castallo medio claro, delgada y pálida, la otra chica Abigail Lazar, hermana de Avery, de pelo negro, piel pálida, y ojos grises

Avery: ¿Qué sucede?

Abigail: Enviaron psi- hounds para encontrarnos

Lissa: ¿psii- hounds? –pregunte con miedo, esos perros parecían más bien lobos, eran grandes y agresivos, sus ojos eran de colores amarillos, respondían a su amo, ya fuera Antiguo o Inmortal, eran excelentes rastreadores y cuando me refiero a excelentes, digo que eran excelentes -¿Cómo lo saben?

Ingrid: Escuchamos a Ralf hablar sobre eso, que habían enviado psi-hounds para atrapar a las chicas que habían escapado

Lin: ¿Ralf?

Lissa: Un antiguo que no es de la realeza, ¿por dónde empezaron a buscar?

Abigail: No lo sé, pero no empezaran por aquí, o bueno, al menos no lo creo…

Lissa: Debemos estar alertas si llegan nos iremos lo más rápido que podamos

Avery: Esta bien –dijo tocándose el cuello –vámonos a casa

Mia: Yo no iré, quiero conocer la cuidad ¿vienen? –nos preguntó y todas asintieron excepto Lin, Avery y yo

Roxanne: ¿Qué harás Lin?

Lin: Iré a ver a Satoru, me dijo mi tía que jugaba futbol, quiero ver que tal juega a ver si no mete la pata –dijo riendo mientras se iba –Nos vemos

Erin: ¿Y tú Liss? –me pregunto

Lissa: Me iré con Avery, quiero descansar –dije estirándome

Natalie: Bien adiós –dijo partiendo con Avery hacia la casa

NORMAL POV

Lin se dirigió hacia la cancha de futbol, había escuchado que su primo lo practicaba, pero nunca se había detenido a mirar por donde iba, dos chicos corrían con el balón, uno era un chico con el cabello largo de color celeste, lo tiene recogido con una cinta detrás de la cabeza, en forma de cola de caballo, un mechón de cabello le tapa su ojo izquierdo, y con una pasada de viento paso a otro chico Es muy alto y tiene la piel oscura. Su pelo es de color rosa y lleva gafas encima del pelo, lo paso con tal velocidad que Lin habría podido jurar que era un Antiguo que usaba magia de viento, pero después lo observo bien y no tenía nada de peculiar, no tenía nada que lo describiera como un antiguo, el punto es que este chico lanzo con fuerza pero Endou lo logro atrapar

Endou: Ese fue un gran tiro –dijo

¿?: Ya verás que el próximo entrara a la portería

Aki: Muchachos porque no toman un descanso! –dijo Aki, era una vieja amiga de Lin, aunque le pareció extraño ya que en el salón no la vio Aki tiene el pelo corto y negro, lleva un clip rosa en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y tiene los ojos marrones

LIN POV:

Endou tomaba agua

¿?: Cuando terminen sus bebidas traigan sus envases –dijo y una chica, Tenia el cabello azul oscuro, que lo llevaba hasta el final de su cuello, tenía ojos redondos color verde. En la cabeza, llevaba unos lentes color rojo

Había dos ayudantes de más, una era una chica con el pelo castaño largo y ondulado, y los ojos del mismo color. Tenía el flequillo largo con una raya en el medio y tiró por la espalda, y la otra era de cabello largo y de color violeta, sus cejas eran finas de color negro, sus ojos son azules oscuros con un pequeño tono de brillo, su piel era de color vainilla

No habían notado mi presencia hasta que la chica castaña me vio, la mire y le sonreí, la chica de gafas se acercó a ella y pude escuchar su conversación

¿?: Conoces a esa chica? –le pregunto la de gafas

¿?: Solo la he visto, es estudiante de nuevo ingreso, entro con otras chicas pero no se su nombre

Todos los del equipo me dirigieron la mirada los salude con la mano, conocí a varios chicos que iban en mi salón, era el chico de la capa roja, el de pelos parados y otros

Endou: ¿Qué sucede?

¿?: ¿Conoces a esa chica? –pregunto y me señalo con la cabeza, me miro y sonrió

Endou: ¿Y qué tal va el plan de mantenerse fuera del radar alteza? –me pregunto y me acerque

Lin: No muy bien –dije tomando su envase y bebiendo también de el

Aki: ¿Lin-unnie? –pregunto sin creerlo

Lin: Hola Aki –dijo y se lanzó a abrazarme

Aki: Ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Lin: Pues no tan bien…

Aki: ¿Habladurías?

Lin: Demasiadas para mi gusto

Aki: No les hagas caso, oye por cierto, ¿cómo están, Lissa, Natalie y las demás?

Lin: Bien, se fueron, decidí quedarme, quería ver como jugaba acá este hombre –dije señalando con la cabeza a Endou

¿?: ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto un chico de cabello largo de color celeste con plateado brillante, sus ojos eran de color anaranjado, sus cejas eran finas y de color negro, tenía unas pestañas pequeñas un poco notable, siempre llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y su piel era de color morena, vi que le preguntaba al chico de googles

¿?: Se llama Linette Dragomir, es nueva, aunque armo un verdadero pleito en clase de matemáticas

¿?: ¿Qué hizo? –pregunto un chico que por la cresta que tenía en la cabeza, bastante llamativa, era de color marrón y en los bordes era gris, su piel era vainilla y sus ojos verdes oscuro, sus cejas son un poco finas y marrones, era de estatura media.

¿?: Bueno en si ella no hizo nada, casi, creo que ella y el profesor ya se conocían, y se llevan mal, por lo visto, cuando sonó el timbre salió inmediatamente del salón

Lin: ¿Tienes alguna de quien acabo de amenazar con írmele a golpes?

Endou: ¿Ya golpeaste a alguien? –me pregunto sorprendido

Lin: No al menos no todavía, la niña esa, que parece de kínder

Aki: ¿Quién? –pregunto confundida

Lin: La niña esa, la normal

Endou: Su nombre es Camille

Lin: Esa –dije con indiferencia

Endou: No puedo creerlo, no llevas ni 24 horas aquí y ya montaste 2 peleas –dijo mientras se acercaba con sus amigos por otro tarro –Ese es un nuevo record de Linette Dragomir

Aki: tú tienes una atracción innata

Lin: Si, para atraer idiotas –dije yo indiferente mientras Aki y a Endou se le salía una gotita

¿?: ¿Quién eres? –me pregunto amablemente, era un hombre, a tiene una complexión alta, es de pelo castaño con el pelo de enfrente color rubio hacia arriba, tenía la piel clara y ojos de color negro

Lin: Me llamo Linette Dragomir, un placer ¿eh? –pregunte

Hijikata: Mi nombre es Raiden Hijikata, es un placer conocerte –dijo y sonrió

Lin: Eres muy amable aunque ni siquiera me conoces

Hijikata: ¿Por qué lo dices? –me pregunto extrañado

Lin: Digamos que el lugar de donde vengo no son tan amables como ustedes, o bueno al menos no la mayoría

Endou: Si, porque la gente con la que te juntabas no era o más bien, es del todo agradable –sonreí amargamente, aunque no me gustaba tenia verdad

¿?: ¿De dónde eres? –me pregunto el chico con googles

Lin: Rusia –dijo y la mayoría se quedaron sorprendidas

¿?: ¿Vienes de tan lejos? –Me pregunto la chica de lentes –Ah por cierto, Me llamo Haruna Otonashi, y el –dijo señalando al chico de googles –es mi hermano se llama Yuuto Kidou

Lin: Un placer, me llamo Linette Dragomir

¿?: ¿Tú eres Linette? –me pregunto un chico su cabello era de 2 mechones que sobresalen hacia los lados y 1 en medio, su piel era muy pálida y ojos verdes, habría jurado que era un Antiguo, pero cuando me sonrió me di cuenta de que no, sus caninos eran normales –Un joven me pidió que te la diera

Lin: ¿Para mí? –pregunte incrédula y el asintió, lo tome –Gracias –dije y vi el que lo enviaba –Hay no –dije con flojera

Endou: ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto y se asomó y al ver lo mismo que yo cayó de espaldas

Lin: Lo que faltaba –dije y lo guarde en mi mochila

Endou: ¿No lo vas a abrir? –me pregunte y negué

Lin: ¿Para qué me salga con el mismo cuento de siempre? No gracias –dije y Endou me miro con una gotita en la cabeza

Endou: Bueno chicos, ah seguir entrenando –dijo y la mayoría le hicieron caso, cuando se fueron me jalo y me alejo de la banca -¿Es cierto que hay psi-hounds buscándolas? –me pregunto serio

Lin: ¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunte

Endou: Abby, pero ¿es cierto?

Lin: No tengo la más mínima idea, no he ido a investigar bien, pero eso dice Ralf… -dije y reaccione –Ralf ¿sabe que somos Antiguos Reales?

Endou: No lo se

Lin: ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Endou: Sarcozy –dije y me relaje, no era real –No te relajes tanto, si saben que son reales, sobre todo Camille, no tendrán mucho tiempo y espacio para esconderse

Lin: Iré a hablar con Ralf –dije y el negó

Endou: Si lo haces sabrá quien eres

Lin: ¿Entonces? –le pregunte

Endou: Intentare hablar con el

Lin: Bien –dije y suspire –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos –dije y me fui, definitivamente no era mi dia

ENDOU POV:

La vi irse, era extraño verla así de angustiada, por lo general ella siempre estaba haciendo bromas, aunque sean un poco pesadas, pero no era de esas personas que se deprimían fácilmente, me dirigí de nuevo a la cancha donde los demás estaban practicando

Kidou: Endou, ¿Qué sucede? -dijo

Endou: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunte sin entender

Kidou: ¿Qué se traen tú y esa chica?

Endou: ¿De qué? –pregunte sin entender

Goenji: ¿Son novios? –me pregunto directamente

Me empecé a morir de la risa, todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco

Kurimatsu: ¿Qué es tan gracioso capitán? –me pregunto confundido, yo no podía contestar porque me estaba muriendo de la risa, cuando me logre recuperar negué con la cabeza

Endou: No, es mi prima –dijo y todos abrieron los ojos como platos

TODOS: ¡¿ES TU PRIMA?! –me preguntaron y yo asentí

Endou: Si, es por parte de mi madre, ella y las demás nos pidieron que si las podíamos alojar un tiempo en mi casa ya que… -me mordí la lengua, no debía decir el motivo, después de todo ellos no sabían la situación de mi familia

Aphrodi: ¿Ya qué? –me pregunto, sude frio, ¿Qué les diría?

Endou: Esque… -dije y mire al suelo- Ellas, querían quedarse un tiempo –dije y sonreí

Todos se miraron unos a otros y supe que no me habían creído nada

Endou: Ahora vengo –dije casi huyendo –Voy al baño –fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo a los baños

NORMAL POV:

Natsumi: ¿Alguien le creyó? –pregunto y volvió a ver a los chicos y todos negaron

Haruna: ¿Qué está ocultando? –pregunto

Fuyuppe: Satoru nunca nos ha escondido nada…

Someoka: O bueno, no al menos conscientemente

Kabeyama: ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que oculta el capitán?

Kidou: Nos mintió con respecto a porque ellas vinieron, eso no es bueno

Kazemaru: Sobretodo porque Endou nunca nos había mentido, a nadie

Midorikawa: Hay un dicho que dice que el que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera –dijo en su tono sabio como cada vez que decía un dicho

Aki: Si, pero sabias que también hay otro dicho que dice: Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa. –Dijo y todos voltearon a verla, Aki sabía que era lo que pasaba, que era Endou y que eran todas esas chicas – No creo que sea bueno que se metan en esto chicos –dijo con la cabeza gacha

Natsumi: ¿Tú sabes algo? –le pregunto y ella negó, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo

Aki: Y aunque supiera algo, no soy yo la adecuada para decírselo –dijo y todos se miraron, Aki por su parte fue por las bebidas

Haruna: Aki-san –dijo observando a su amiga

Touko: Primero Endou y ahora aquí –dijo en un susurro -¿Qué estará pasando?


	3. Capitulo 3: Conflicto de Hermanas

**Hola, bueno este es el capitulo 3, cuando las hermanas Voda comienzan a darle importancia sobre lo que le pasa a su entorno.**

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead, y los de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, y mis Oc's son solo mios :3**

LISSA POV:

Iba caminando por ahí, exactamente, no sé, no conocía la cuidad, había salido a ver que me podía encontrar, encontré bastante pero después me perdí, encontré una cancha de futbol debajo de un puente que cruzaba un rio, una suave brisa soplaba y se iba, me recargue en la reja poniendo mis manos en ella, el sol se estaba metiendo, cerré mis ojos en busca de poder olvidarme pro un momento de la situación que estabas pasando, me sentía angustiada, no por la cuidad, sino porque me sentía impotente, incluso en el accidente, no pude hacer nada por la familia de Lin, eso no me lo puedo perdonar, odiaba no poder meterme en la mente de ella como ella se metía en la mía, así talvez podría ayudarla, aunque no me lo diga, sé qué extraña a su familia, sobre todo a su hermano, Ángel, eran unidos, casi como Jill y yo, aunque Endou la ayudo mucho en ese sentido, los 3 siempre fueron como hermanos, no se veían frecuentemente, pero cuando se veían parecía que nunca se hubieran separado, Endou cubrió el espacio que le hizo falta a Lin después del accidente, la otra parte era que no podía defenderme sola en el sentido físico, sin magia no era posible, o al menos eso creía yo, suspire al volver a mirar el amanecer, desearía poder ser más fuerte.

NORMAL POV:

Goenji caminaba hacia su casa cuando vio a Lissa que estaba recargada en los barandales del puente, tenía la cabeza gacha, se detuvo y se quedó ahí parado, y se dio cuenta de que ella no pertenecía a la cuidad Inazuma, bueno, que ni siquiera pertenecía a Japón, pero tenía el uniforme de la escuela Raimon, a la mayoría de las chicas de toda la secundaria y la preparatoria las conocía ya que andaban detrás de él, con solo el ver su pelo supo que era nueva, y le dio curiosidad, ya que la prima de Endou también era nueva, Lissa al sentirse observada se dio la vuelta para ver al chico que la observaba

Lissa: ¿Necesitas algo amigo? –pregunto, a lo que el negó

Goenji: ¿Vas en la secundaria Raimon? –le pregunto

Lissa se espantó, iba a responder cuando lo dudo, había personas que la estaban buscando, a ella le resultaba algo difícil ver qué clase era cada quien

Goenji: ¿Me vas a responder? –le pregunto

Lissa: ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? – le devolvió la pregunta, Goenji la miro con duda

Goenji: Ese es el uniforme de mi escuela, voy en Raimon ¿eres nueva no?

Lissa asintió -¿Cómo sabes?

Goenji: Nunca te había visto en la escuela, por eso, me imagino que vienes con la prima de Endou

Lissa: Si vengo con ella

Goenji: ¿De dónde vienen?

Lissa: De Rusia… –dijo con miedo de que no hubiera dicho el país correcto que Avery les había dicho que si preguntaran ellas respondieran - ¿De dónde conoces a Endou? –intento cambiar de tema

Goenji: Estamos juntos en el equipo de futbol

Lissa: Ya veo –dijo tratando de ser cortante

Goenji: ¿Por qué decidieron venir aquí? –pregunto

Lissa: Es una larga historia… -dijo viendo al suelo

Goenji: Ya veo –dijo dándose la vuelta al ver que no le quería decir nada –Nos vemos –dijo y Lissa lo vio alejarse, sintió curiosidad pero también decepción, opto por irse a casa no sin antes

Al día siguiente, estaban entrando a la escuela cuando vieron que Endou no llegaba para la práctica de la mañana

Kurimatsu: ¿Pero en donde estará el capitán? –pregunto a los demás de su equipo

Kazemaru: Por lo general él es el primero en llegar, cuando es práctica de la mañana

Natsumi: Tal vez… -dijo pero no pudo terminar ya que un grito se escuchó y era Endou que corría desde la entrada de la escuela

Endou: Lo siento mucho –dijo dejando sus cosas en la banca

Nagumo: ¿Porque llegaste tarde? –pregunto algo fastidiado

Endou: En la noche no puse mi despertador y cuando me fueron a despertar ya eran cinco para las 7:00, pero en fin, chicos vamos a practicar –dijo y todos asintieron

Kidou y Goenji se habían quedado hablando

Goenji: Ayer hable con una amiga de Lin

Kidou: ¿Y bien?

Goenji: Cuando le hable se puso extremadamente nerviosa, y cuando le pregunte qué porque vinieron aquí me dijo que era una larga historia mientras miraba al suelo

Kidou: No te quiso decir…

Goenji: No

Kidou: Dejemos que pasen las cosas, por un tiempo, después veremos qué pasa… -dijo y volteo a ver a Endou –Si las cosas no cambian no habrá necesidad de algo, pero, si algo anda mal yo iré a preguntarle personalmente a alguna de ellas -después se dirigieron a la cancha, cuando el tiempo acabo todos entraron a clases

Lissa y Avery iban caminando naturalmente, hasta que la rubia vio al chico de pelos parados, Goenji, Avery la noto rara y le dio un codazo

Avery: ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto curiosa

Lissa: ¿Sabes quién es el chico de allá? –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Goenji

Avery lo vio, y no tenía la más mínima idea de quien podría ser, vio a su amiga y negó con la cabeza

Avery: ¿Por qué?

Lissa: Ayer me lo encontré en el puente y me pregunto qué porque nos habíamos venido aquí si somos de "Rusia"…

Avery: ¡¿Le dijiste?! –le pregunto alarmada, la rubia le tapó la boca antes de que medio mundo escuchara su conversación

Lissa: Cierra la boca, y no tonta no se lo dije –dijo destapándole la boca a su amiga –No lo conozco, le dije que era una larga historia, después de eso agarro y se fue como si nada

Avery: Bueno déjame te investigo, y te digo a la hora del descanso ¿te parece? –le pregunto y la rubia asintió, después se fueron a sus salones, cuando ya era el descanso las chicas se reunieron en una mesa, Avery se sentó enfrente de Lissa y empezaron a platicar

Avery: Ya sé quién es –dijo mientras bebía un jugo

Mia: ¿Quién? –le pregunto

Avery: El chico que le gusta a Lissa –dijo y todas se le quedaron viendo, Lissa solo sonrió y negó

Lissa: No me gusta, solo me lo encontré, quería algo y se fue

Lin: ¿Y qué quería? –pregunto

Lissa: Información –Lin ya se iba a parar de su asiento cuando Lissa la jalo para que se volviera a sentar –No se la di, y no –dijo mirando hacia arriba –Lin, no me amenazo así que no hay necesidad de violencia –dijo y la pelirroja solo la miro mientras se sentaba, las otras chicas se cayeron al estilo anime

Lin: Pues más le vale… -dijo con una mirada amenazadora lo que hizo que a las demás se les saliera una gotita

Natalie: ¿Y exactamente qué averiguaste? –dijo dándole una probada a su ensalada

Avery: Es uno de los más populares entre las chicas de preparatoria y de secundaria, es por así decirlo "el rompecorazones" de la preparatoria

Jill: En otras palabras, no Liss, no te conviene –dijo y a la mencionada le salió una gotita

Lissa: No me interesa –dijo orgullosa

Lin: Aja –dijo en susurro- vamos a ver si dices eso después –dijo y su amiga le dio un codazo

Lissa: ¿Entonces es un mujeriego? –pregunto y Avery negó

Avery: Es el rompecorazones, pero no sale con nadie, siempre rechaza a todas la chicas que se atreven a confesarle su amor

Lin: Engreído… -dijo comiendo un pedazo de carne

Avery: Algo así, por eso muchas andan detrás de él y varios más

Erin: ¿Varios?

Avery: Aja, son cinco el quinto es Kidou, Kazemaru, Endou, Fubuki y Goenji, aunque hay chicas que dicen que todos los de club de futbol, son extremadamente guapos

Abby: ¿Enserio? –pregunto y Avery asintió

Lin: A Endou quítalo de le lista de solteros

Ingrid: ¿Tiene novia? –Pregunto y ella asintió - ¿Quién es?

Jill: Se llama Kim So Bin

Lin: más bien doña bruja

Natalie: ¿no te cae bien? –pregunto y ella negó

Lin: Es engreída, envidiosa, avariciosa, vanidosa, infiel pero sobretodo es una niña malcriada

Kim So Bin era hija de un gran empresario de corea del sur, desgraciadamente, su familia influía mucho en quien era y con quien se casaría, la abuela de Endou era una Moser, los Moser eran una familia extremadamente prestigiada en España, era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de todo el país, al mudarse a Japón y al casarse con alguien que no fuera importante "deshonraron a la familia", pero la cosa no acabo ahí, su abuela tuvo 2 niñas, Etsuko y Atsuko Endou, Etsuko pronto se convirtió en esposa de Jorge Dragomir, formando parte del linaje Dragomir, mientras que Atsuko se casó con Hiroshi Endou, cuando paso el accidente Pilar Moser, hermana de la abuela de Endou quiso tomar la custodia de Linette, aunque la familia de Endou peleo por la custodia no logro mucho, cuando la Reina decreto que la última de la familia Dragomir debía recibir toda la protección posible para no acabar con el linaje la llevaron a la Academia, Pilar, al enterarse de esto, hizo una jugada muy sucia, cito a Endou y a Soobin en una cita a ciegas, para desgracia de este, el poco a poco se fue "enamorando de ella", pero a ella le encantaba serle infiel pero no le gustaba que le fueran infiel, aunque la chica era extremadamente celosa, vanidosa, pero sobre todo infiel, había engañado a Endou mas de 3 veces, pero Endou la había personado

Ingrid: No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Endou –dijo y en eso sonó el timbre, y todos volvieron a los salones

Lissa iba caminando sola cuando escucho un llanto era de una chica, se acercó y vio a Goeni mirando a la chica con indiferencia, la chica escondía su rostro en sus manos, llorando

Lissa: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto y recordó las palabras de Avery "Es el rompecorazones, pero no sale con nadie, siempre rechaza a todas la chicas que se atreven a confesarle su amor", sin duda alguna aquella chica era una niña de aquellas, el chico levanto la vista y vio a Lissa

Goenji: Nada, solo estoy rechazando una cita –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Lissa estaba que ardía por dentro de la rabia, antes de que se pudiera acercar más la chica salió corriendo

Lissa: Oye –dijo y trato de ir tras ella, pero antes de que la pudiera seguir, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, Lissa se apartó bruscamente de el -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para rechazar a alguien como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Goenji: Quien las entiende –dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza – Si las rechazamos se enojan y lloran, y si las invitamos a salir, nos rechazan –dijo y miro a Lissa – Soy sincero con ellas, si no siento nada por ellas se lo digo sin rodeos para que se olvide de mí, no juego con los sentimientos de alguien para después dejarla como si fuera de un trapo o dime ¿Esta bien salir con alguien y fingir que algo pasa, pero no sientes nada? –le pregunto y se acercó más a ella para presionarla

Goenji tenía un punto a favor

Lissa: No seas engreído, -dijo empujando a Goenji – el hecho de que seas el más "guapo" de la escuela no te da el derecho de rechazar a las chicas como lo haces, hay formas as amigables de rechazar ¿sabes?, te hacen falta unas buenas clases de amabilidad

Goenji: Solo soy sincero, no debes de tomarte eso tan enserio… -dijo mirando hacia arriba

Lissa: Eres un… -dijo fastidiada, pasaron muchos insultos por su cabeza, mujeriego, egocéntrico, estúpido, pero al fin decidió usar una palabra –Insensible! –dijo y se fue hecha una fiera a su salón

Goenji solo la miro, esa chica era rara, primero se entristecía, después se enoja por algo que no le convenía a ella, y más por alguien que ni siquiera conoce, aunque eso le daba un toque, misterioso e interesante.

Jill estaba viendo a los chicos que practicaban atletismo, le gustaba correr y quería entrar al club, un chico se le acerco, tenía el cabello amarillo fuerte y brilloso, sus ojos eran grandes de color verde claro, sus cejas eran un poco gruesas y amarillas, era de estatura mediana y su color de piel era morena

¿?: ¿Hola puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunto

Jill: Si, ¿están abiertas las inscripciones para atletismo?

¿?: Si, están abiertas ¿Quieres entrar? –pregunto sorprendido a lo que la chica asintió

Jill: Si, así es

¿?: Pues eres bienvenida, me llamo Ryu Miyasaka ¿y tú?

Jill: Me llamo Jillian Voda, pero puedes decirte Jill

Miyasaka: ¿Eres nueva?

Jill: Si, lo soy

¿?: Miyasaka, ven a entrenar –dijo y el la animo a acercarse -¿Quieres entrar al club de atletismo?

Jill: Si

¿?: Bien ¿has practicado antes? –Pregunto otro y ella asintió –Bien, pues muéstranos que tan rápida eres –dijo y le dio el un pantalón, la chica se fue a cambiar, cuando regreso le hicieron la prueba y resulto ser más rápida que los demás del club

Miyasaka: Valla que eres rápida –dijo recuperando el aliento –Bienvenida al club –dijo tendiéndole la mano

Jill: Gracias –dijo aceptando la mano, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz con un uniforme conocido

Miyasaka: Kazemaru-san –dijo y se acercó –Si quieres empieza a calentar –dijo y se fue con su amigo, los del club de atletismo se acercaron a él y lo saludaron, ella calentaba haciendo sentadillas, Kazemaru la vio

Kazemaru: ¿Quién es ella?

Miyasaka: Es nueva, acaba de entrar, creo que también es buena entrenando

¿?: Es igual de veloz que tu

Kazemaru la miro fijamente, nunca la había visto en la escuela antes, se quedaron hablando un rato más, el chico se acercó a ella viendo que le estaba constando mucho trabajo estirarse, así que puso su mano en su espalda, la chica se sorprendió

Kazemaru: Te empujare para que puedas estirarte lo más que puedas, no te forces mucho, podrías lastimarte –dijo y la chica asintió, cuando terminaron ella se paro

Jill: Gracias ¿eh?

Kazemaru: Soy Ichirouta Kazemaru, un placer

Jill: Igualmente Kazemaru-san, yo soy Jillian Voda, dime Jill –dijo y sonrió

Kazemaru: ¿Eres nueva? –pregunto y esta asintió

Jill: Mi hermana también estudia aquí, así que –dijo y se encogió de hombros

Kazemaru: ¿Tienes hermanas?

Jill: Solo una, Vasilisa –dijo y Kazemaru se le quedo viendo –También conocida como Lissa –dijo y la expresión de Kazemaru no cambio nada, a lo que la chica rio -¿No la conoces? –Dijo y el chico negó –Después te la presento

Kazemaru: Bueno, tengo que irme, mi entrenamiento ya empezó…

Jill: ¿No eres del club de atletismo? –pregunto y negó

Kazemaru: Antes lo era, ahora practico futbol

Jill: ¿Conoces a Endou-kun? –pregunto y el chico asintió sorprendido

Kazemaru: ¿Lo conoces?

Jill: Si, es primo de Lin también es un gran amigo –dijo y sonrió

Kazemaru: ¿Conoces a Linette?

Jill: Si, es mi amiga ¿Por qué sucede algo?

Kazemaru: No nada –dijo tratando de disimular -¿De dónde vienes?

Jill: En si soy de Rusia, aunque viví un tiempo en Montana, después me vine aquí

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

Jill: Bueno… –dijo mirando al suelo – Queríamos conocer Japón, pero no teníamos en donde quedarnos, entonces pues nos quedamos en la casa de Endo

Kazemaru: Ya veo –dijo "no tiene contacto visual, está mintiendo" pensó y suspiro, vio que la chica estaba agarrando sus cosas -¿Ya te vas? –pregunto y la chica asintió

Jill: Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana –dijo y se encogió de hombros –Nos vemos otro día Kazemaru –dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue

**¿Alguna sugerencia o queja? Dejen reviews e ideas**


End file.
